Shield
by WookieCookie
Summary: He was forever his master's sword and shield. AU Un-betaed


_1612 (Edo Period)_

The void mauve eyes entranced him as it pierced his indecisive heart and penetrated his soul. The boy with silver hair kept looking at him with a blank stare, his gaze didn't shift to anyone else but him. He knew the person stood courteously before him - a young boy bestowed with the title 'lord' - a young boy who learnt to kill on such a young age - a boy who his hands tainted by impure blood - a boy who led thousands of souls in a field called war and made out alive.

At that time, Kaname, a peasant without a home and family, had received something that he thought he'd never have again.

He, the one with cold velvet eyes, held his hand to him and said the words that carved in Kaname's mind forever.

"I want you to be my shield." He said it callously.

Kaname took his hand without hesitation.

He vowed he'd throw his selfish desire for the sake of his new master.

-o-

It had been years after his first encountered with him.

Kaname learnt many things, from sword's combating technique, a swift and soft movement in the battlefield where some people pictured him as 'eradicator on a mirrored water', a silent assassin that killed without doubt or mercy and most of all, he became a royal dog to the respected general known as Kiryu Zero.

He wouldn't ask for anything else. He had everything he ever wanted, to be by his master's side and to serve him until the end of his life.

"Kiryu-sama!" a hoarse voice snapped Kaname's from his deep trance. A man in his middle age curtsied before his master; his face was of that disbelief and betrayal. "The villagers are _innocent_." He said hopelessly, "They do not involve in our war. There's no need for us to execute them." He bowed his head lower.

Kaname spared a glance to the man sat on the large mahogany chair next to him. Zero's expression was full of boredom and irritation, like a child trapped in his small room. Zero crossed his leg, the white robe slid elegantly like a waterfall, his chin on both of his intertwined hands.

The brunette sighed, no one, and he meant no one in this world could change Zero's mind when he already made his decision. Kaname tightened the hold on the katana tied to his narrow waist.

"There's a time when one does not need a witness to their endeavor." Zero stood, the admirals in the room, _excluding Kaname_, furrowed their eyes at their leader. "The same goes for me. I've slain Matsudaira Nobuyasu, son of Tokugawa Ieyasu and the keeper of Okazaki castle. Should these words reach Oda Nobunaga, Nobuyasu's lord, he will not sit on his throne to wait. He'll retaliate for his man's death."

There was something in his voice and the aura he sent out - _all of them noticed it_ - that if you defied his command, demise would be your penalty. "The villagers _are_ the witnesses. And as much as this will _hurt_ me," lie, he was lying. He never felt pity for anyone; Kaname smirked at his master's chosen words. "Death is the only way out." He stated harshly, making all of his admirals bowed, their fists on the floor.

The chorus of 'Yes, my lord." echoed in the room. They stood and stalked out of the room, all except for one, the same man who dared to speak insolently to his master.

"My lord, please consider this! There are children and innocent people in there!"

Zero faced the other way, his back to the man. He shifted his lilac orbs to Kaname, his mouth pursed into a grim frown. "Kill him." Zero waved his hand to Kaname as he strutted back to his seat.

The man stood and watched Zero in a horrified look. He clenched his teeth and glared at his former-master with a blazing hatred. The armored man stood, unsheathing his word but before he could reach the tip of his weapon, a sharp pain ghosted to his chest - to his midsection and lastly to his throat. Without a word, blood gushed from his body as he fell lifelessly on the floor.

The man died, murdered by his own apprentice, Kuran Kaname.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Washi-"

"It's Kaname." Kaname sheathed his Katana back to its casing; killing was always an easy task.

"-do not dirty my floor with your animalistic way of slaughtering."

"It won't happen again, _my_ lord." Kaname smiled tenderly. Opposite to his action, Kaname might be a murderer, but he never failed to show kindness and gentleness toward his beloved master.

Zero 'tch-ed', "You said the same thing from last time." His stare immediately turned into a stern one. "Follow them. I don't want survivors." Zero ordered, flicking his white robe when he realized there was a drop of blood on it. "And burn the village."

Kaname's gaze softened, "As you wish." He walked forward and grasped Zero's right hand, kissing the knuckle lightly before he bent his body and left the room.

If it were for his master, Kaname would even bring hell on earth for him.

Because Kuran Kaname loved Kiryu Zero more than life itself.

He was forever his master's sword and shield.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie.**

**I made the history up since Matsudaira Nobuyasu died for committing suicide by his father's order and Oda Nobunaga never actually cared for his men. **

_**And because Zero needs to be the bad guy =v=**_


End file.
